Memory Beta:Pages for deletion/Carl Jennings
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *To vote simply add "Delete", "Keep", "Neutral". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale This article is about a character in a comic strip which is a parody of Star Trek fans, not a licensed in-universe publication. I'm not saying there isn't a place for this, but maybe individual articles aren't the best approach for fictional out-of-POV topics like the comic strip. The conclusion of this discussion will set that precedent. -- Captain MKB 16:23, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Votes *''delete'' or merge with The Trek Life topics -- Captain MKB 16:23, June 24, 2010 (UTC) *''keep/expand'' --8of5 16:57, June 24, 2010 (UTC) *''merge'' with The Trek Life article and expand character sections to more than just names and photos. --TardisCaptain 18:26, March 25, 2012 (UTC) *''keep/expand''-- BadCatMan (talk) 09:48, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Oh, that's a tricky one! It might not be in-universe, but it is licensed. While it's not our typical point of view, it is a license Star Trek fiction, and as there are so many strips for the series now that if we are to cover The Trek Life in any detail I'm not sure we could do justice to all the characters and situations by cramming them into one article. So I'm going to say keep/expand, give The Trek Life it's own little corner on our wiki, with separate pages for characters within it, and sections on in-universe pages noting references; they're always referencing orion slave girls for instance, it could be interesting to note how such references are used from this unique point of view. --8of5 16:57, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Since our focus is in POV, i definitely think this should redirect back to the article on the comic strip, where all of the linking and 'doing justice' you speak can be done in good order. -- Captain MKB 16:25, July 4, 2010 (UTC) It might be our main focus, but it's not the only one, we already cover quasi real world coverage of Star Trek as a fiction as we can see on the Star Trek within Star Trek page. --8of5 01:36, September 29, 2010 (UTC) This is entirely within this wiki's mission statement. -- BadCatMan (talk) 09:48, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Admin resolution No Deletion.--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 01:58, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I'd like to re-open inquiry into the possibility of merging this back into the article about the comic strip. There simply no existing categorizations for a real-world ficitional character outside of Star Trek POV on this wiki, and despite the tied vote to keep or merge this article, no action was ever taken. -- Captain MKB 16:27, July 16, 2016 (UTC)